Type-3 Antipersonnel/Antimatériel Incendiary grenade
The Type-3 Antipersonnel/Antimateriel Incendiary Grenade'http://www.bungie.net/projects/halo3/content.aspx?link=h3fourthgrenade, colloquially known as the '"Firebomb", the "Molotov" or the "Flame Grenade", is a Brute grenade. It is a multi-purposed infantry explosives munition, and can be thrown 10 meters (32.8 feet) by the average soldier. Upon impact with a hard surface, the casing converts to liquid form, burning at 2200 °C (3992 °F) and causing significant damage to vehicles or infantry alike, automatically killing all nearby infantry in a 3.4 meter (8 foot) radius. The gel-like filler substance also escapes from the burning casing, splashing over nearby objects and causing significant damage as it burns for 4.5 seconds. Killing someone in Multiplayer with this grenade will award the player with the Incineration Medal. Quotes The following are observations of the Type-3 Incendiary Grenade from servicemen of the UNSC Marine Corps unit E2-BAG/1/7. *"The filler seems to be a liquid or a gel or something; it dissipates pretty rapidly under water—I don't know how it would behave in hard vacuum." *"It doesn't burn under water--unless it's already on something and burning. A "thermite", otherwise heat, grenade will burn under water and that crap has been around forever. Hey, is it just me or does Brute tech seem to be all over the map? Either there's no info sharing on Brutonia or something bad happened." *"Baby Kongs use 'em exclusively as AP grenades. Kongs tend to capture or abandon material more often than they deny it. " *"None of the other alien foxtrots use 'em. Either the bravo kilos don't trust 'em with 'em or the rest of 'em ain't as keen on burnin' folk as kilos are." Trivia *One Incendiary Grenade can kill up to three Combat Flood forms or Pure Flood forms (If they are close-knited in a group). The grenade is also useful against large swarms of Infection Forms. *When stuck to a Flood Carrier Form, the resulting fire will not release or disperse any Parasite Form Flood from the Carrier as it burns all of its innards. *The Incendiary Grenade will kill any Chieftain in a single throw on any difficulty. As long as the player hits the Chieftain and gets the bulk of the explosion (spreading all along the body, not just the legs or such). It is almost always a guaranteed kill unless one of the Gravity Hammer wielding Chieftains activates his Invincibility. *Also, the Incendiary Grenade can kill any player with one throw in custom games, burning them as they move. *It can also be used to create a "wall of flame" that restricts enemy movement in the area. This makes it very useful in skirmish games such a Assault and CTF. *It does not appear by default on any maps, except for one map and is only seen in a custom map using Forge. *It, like all grenades, can be shot and detonated by a weapon. A sniper rifle works best. *It is the best grenade to defeat a flood Pure form. *It was created by the Brutes after the Covenant civil war, in hopes of retaking High-Charity. The Covenant were developing the technology after the events of Halo: Combat Evolved. *Some people may have thought it was made by the UNSC because it's visual doesn't look Covenant-made. *The Firebomb is one of the two Brute-made grenades in Halo 3. *If you turn on the "grenade regeneration' option all grenades will regenerate except the Firebomb for some reason. *This is sometimes referred to as a, "cheap instant flamethrower" by players. *It can be used in the Warthog Jump. *A kill with this in multiplayer will get you the incineration medal. *Even though Incendiary Grenade is the proper name, it is referred as the Firebomb Grenade in the game. *Many players suggest the brutes stoll the flame idea from the humans after seeing the flamethrower. Sources Category:Brute Weapons Category:Covenant Weapons Category:The Covenant Category:Grenades